supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyman
History Origin Winslow Schott was a quiet, nice little man who loved to make toys. One day, he is laid off by his employers, who consider his toys too old fashioned and useless. Desiring revenge, Schott adopts the persona of the Toyman and sends exploding toys to the chief executive officers of the company that fired him. Superman stopped him before he could murder Lex Luthor (LexCorp owned the toy company). Toyman was later sprung from prison and used by Intergang to help them build some deadly traps at their lair. Schott's character would receive a dramatic overhaul years later, as he went from a mostly harmless minor villain to a deranged child killer. After escaping prison and changing his image (prompted by a voice in his head, which he identified as the voice of his mother), Toyman abducted several children in Metropolis, including Adam Grant, the son of Cat Grant. When Adam tried to free the others, Toyman murdered them all and dumped their bodies in an alley in Suicide Slum. Superman caught him and brought him in. While in prison, Cat Grant thought about killing him, but ultimately decided not to. Prison Months after he son's death, Cat decided to visit Schott in prison and discover why he had turned into a killer. Toyman explained that it was entirely the children's fault. After being arrested for helping Intergang, Toyman had been approached by a toy manufacturer who created Superman based toys for permission to use Toyman's image as a toy. Schott would not receive any royalties, but he agreed nonetheless, ecstatic at the thought of being made into an actual toy. For the better part of a year, Schott then tried to get a hold of the toy manufacturer, hoping that at the very least he would get a copy of the toy. No response came. Eventually, Schott was allowed to be part of a prisoner work program, mopping floors at a local mall after dark. Coming to one of the toy stores, he finds his toy in among the many other Superman toys--but not one of them had sold, despite having been marked down to dirt cheap prices. Schott snapped, and after strangling his guard, escaped and tracked down the toy manufacturer, demanding an explanation. The toymaker explained that the children simply did not want him, having no desire to play with a toy that looked like a clown instead of a serial killer. After murdering the man, Schott first began to hear the voice of his "mother" and decided to make children pay. Toyman would briefly join forces with the Cyborg Superman, thinking him a toy come to life, and together they were able to split Superman (then in his energy form) in to two beings: Superman Blue and Superman Red. Rehabilitation Much later, Superman decided to try and rehabilitate the Toyman, getting him into a program where he made toys for poor children. It was revealed much later that Zatanna had visited Toyman in prison around this time, altering his mind with her spell, trying to heal him of his delusions. She was unsuccessful, as Toyman now lived in fantasy world in his own mind. He had kidnapped several more children, but in his mind he saw it as them happily coming to stay with him. Zatanna used her magic again, dispelling the illusion and making it all clear to Schott. Unfortunately, his robot "toys" had already weakened the building they were in by fighting Superman, so the whole building collapsed. Schott was presumably killed, but no body was found. Powers and Abilities Powers *None Known Abilities *Genius level abilities regarding the creation and operation of all kinds of mechanical devices. Strength *Average strength for adult human male. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Usually possesses an extraordinary range of mechanical "toys," all of which are deadly. Transportation *The Toyman has employed a wide array of vehicles to aid him in his criminal endeavors, all of which are patterned after a toy of some kind. Such vehicles include everything from toy Choo-Choo trains to pogo-sticks. Weapons *Occasionally uses a knife In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Toyman/Gallery Notes *The Toyman was created by writer Don Cameron and developed further in the modern age by John Byrne and Jerry Ordway. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Toyman_(Winslow_Schott) *http://www.comicvine.com/toyman/29-1814/ Category:Villains